headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne Drew
| aliases = | franchise = Dark Shadows | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Collinsport, Maine | associations = Collins family | known relatives = Randall Drew Samantha Drew | status = | born = | died = 1840 | 1st appearance = Dark Shadows: 1081 | final appearance = Dark Shadows: 1177 | actor = Donna Wandrey }} Roxanne Drew is a fictional vampire and a recurring supporting character/antagonist featured on the original Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Played by actress Donna Wandrey, she first appeared in episode 1081 in August, 1970. She made twenty appearances in the series in total. Overview Roxanne Drew was a native of Collinsport, Maine in the year 1840. She had one brother, Randall Drew and an older sister, Samantha, was married to the original Quentin Collins. She was courted by Lamar Trask, the son of Reverend Trask. Although Lamar hoped to marry Roxanne, she did not return his affections. Dark Shadows: 1114 It is unknown how Roxanne became a vampire in the 19th century without Barnabas and Julia there, and then showed up in Collinsport in 1970. Roxanne Drew entry at the Dark Shadows Wiki Biography In an alternate timeline, Roxanne became a vampire because of Julia Hoffman's presence in 1840, before the Barnabas Collins who lived with her in the 20th century joined her in the past. Julia released Barnabas from his chained coffin and he, not yet knowing the doctor from the twentieth century, refused to work with her. Dark Shadows: 1112 Hoping to make her his bride, Barnabas attacked Roxanne Dark Shadows: 1114, and when she tried to prevent his actions, killed Julia. Roxanne rose as a vampire, but apparently did not remain with Barnabas. She returned to Collinsport in 1970 with her assistant and servant Sebastian Shaw, an astrologer and psychic. Dark Shadows: 1080 Barnabas had recently returned from Parallel Time, where he'd loved the Roxanne Drew living in that time band. Trying to woo this version of her, Barnabas found the girl uninterested. Dark Shadows: 1081 Roxanne later victimized Maggie Evans, forcing Julia, Barnabas and Willie Loomis to trap her inside a coffin in the secret room of the Old House Dark Shadows: 1106. At one point, Sebastian tried to destroy Roxanne, but he was stopped by the ghost of Gerard Stiles. Later, Barnabas, inexplicably unaffected by the alterations to the 1840 timeline, saw Julia's grave from that year and used the I Ching wands to send his astral body back in time and take control of his physical body in the past. Now under the control of his future mind, Barnabas did not kill Julia and did not allow Roxanne to die and rise as a vampire. Dark Shadows: 1116Dark Shadows: 1117 In theory, this prevented the existence of the 1970 Roxanne. This was all nearly in vain, however, when Angelique caused the vampire wounds on Roxanne's neck to reopen later in 1840. Dark Shadows: 1133 Roxanne did die Dark Shadows: 1139 and return as a vampire Dark Shadows: 1143, but the timeline was changed again when her brother Randall Drew forced Roxanne to remain in the sunlight, where she was destroyed. Dark Shadows: 1150 It was never revealed if Roxanne was still in the secret room of the Old House when Barnabas and Julia returned to the present following their mission in 1840. Notes & Trivia * * received a character postcard, which was included in Dark Shadows DVD Collection 22. Related categories * Roxanne Drew images * Roxanne Drew appearances See also External links * References